Rewrite ${(3^{-12})(3^{9})}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (3^{-12})(3^{9}) = 3^{-12+9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (3^{-12})(3^{9})} = 3^{-3}} $